Super Smash Bros Brawl: Give back my clothes!
by Wolfenpilot687
Summary: Master Hand is annoyed by the fact that Smashers are complaining for having different habilities, what will he do? Swap them! Finished. May add lost chapter and...backstage interviews. ;3
1. Master Hand's Wrath

**I only want to say that this thing was born when I was at the school in 8th grade without nothing to do. I express that the characters expressed here aren't of my propiety and blah, blah, blah. Please review!**

Chapter One: Master Hand's Wrath.

Master Hand was exasperated. How much could they brawl? Maybe they were in Sudden Death. He was driving crazy, just like his bro…

"Hey, we finished!" Snake replied, all sweaty. "Mario ended in last! Heh heh"

"That's obvious! You're the one with fire weapons! I have only fire!" Mario claimed.

"Well, I have a very low strength! Only speed! What I'm going to do? Run for my life?" Sonic said, while cleaning itself with a towel.

"Well, yes! Mr. Fast, give a lap around the world. Then, I'll be satisfied!" Marth moaned. Master Hand was having a headache. Well, hand ache.

"ENOUGH!" The hand screamed. "EVERYONE HAS ITS OWN ABILITIES! DAMN IT!"

All silenced. Even those who weren't brawling came. Master Hand's voice tumbled all over the mansion. Diddy Kong ignored him and took out a banana. The hand fired a laser to him.

Suddenly, Crazy Hand entered the place. "Dinner time! Bwa ha ha ha!"

They ate in an enormous table in a well decorated room. King Dedede and Kirby were in an eating competition. Sadly, Ike was in the middle of them. Jigglypuff stared at Kirby, endearingly… Bowser was still mad to Ganondorf, so he took a giant food cannon. He took Zelda's and King Dedede's dishes and fired to Ganon. Just a second before, Wario ate the projectile. Mario was extremely annoyed by having Pokémon Trainer next to him, those little creatures… Snake was modifying a bomb… a what?!

All backed up. Olimar fainted.

"What?" Snake replied, and took a screw from the device. "Oops, wrong screw."

The chaos reigned in the place; every one ran to the corners of the place. Even Bowser hugged Mario. Snake threw the bomb accidentally to Master Hand, but quickly Metaknight took and threw it to a closed door, where it exploded, and revealing Yoshi sit in a toilet reading a newspaper.

"Poo…" Yoshi moaned.

"OK. THAT'S IT! I HAVE FINISHED! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Master Hand exclaimed, leaving by the principal door.

He was sure angry. He could release stress by fighting with them. Nah, wasn't enough. He wanted to…

TO BE CONTINUED...

MONTHS LATER COMMENTS: I made this from pure random boreness. I wanted to make a spinoff from my Star Fox story, The Will; that had a similar setting: outfit swap. I dunno, I've always had a thing fro imagining characters with different costumes... ^_^ Seems funny, even if I overexagerated Master Hand's anger. I made him look as a guy with anger problems. And, I know this one is WAY TOO SHORT.


	2. Prankster Hand

Sorry, I was somewhat bored when I wrote this. Oh! And I already have 19 chapters ready to be uploaded! But…not now. You'll see…I wrote them on a notebook, and I don't have the uh…HP to type them. So, enjoy this for now.

(Insert legal stuff here.) P.S. To imagine Master Hand talking, focus in the menu dialogs: "Play for all!" and "No contest!" and all that.

Chapter Two: Prankster Hand

When everyone was asleep, Master Hand scurried through all their rooms. From all he took something…something that, without it, they were nothing: their clothing.

He took armors, robes, capes, weapons and swapped their places randomly.

"Now you don't have anything to moan…except one thing. Heh heh…"

The next morning, the place turned upside down.

"WHAAAH! This is not mine!" Zelda screamed by seeing her closet. All was filled up with Mario's uniforms.

"What the…? Who did this?" Fox exclaimed by seeing Pokémon Trainer clothes in his room with some pokeballs.

All experimented this. Everyone had another one clothes and vice versa. It were the only they had to use, because it was mid summer and the most of them sleep naked. Uh-huh, also the girls. Weirdly, Master Hand gifted Pikachu and the unclothed ones with noticing that they always been naked.

Clothing quickly with what they found in them wardrobes, they ran to the main hall.

Mario, embarrassed by wearing Zelda's dress, scurried through the corridors. In one of them he found Princess Peach turned back. "Peach!" The figure turned.

"Ooh-ooh!" Donkey Kong dressed and with make up said. Mario passed out.

All were weirdly changed: Bowser and Sonic, Lucario and Falco, King Dedede, and Capitan Falcon. When they arrived to the hall, Master Hand was dying laughing.

"Ha ha ha! You fools! You should have seen the look in your eyes! In fact…" Then he took various pictures of the security cameras. All in the pictures were stunned and Zelda was fainted.

"What you have done? That wasn't the deal! When we come, we expected a better welcome!" Sonic replied. He had Bowser's heavy shell put on.

"Heh. Yes, well…OH, MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT?!" Bowser had entered the hall. He had no shell, only Sonic's wristbands and shoes.

"What's all this about?" No one responded. All stared at his…thing.

"Crap. I forgot some details." Master Hand said.

"Hey! Those are my shoes!" Sonic moaned.

"Sorry, dude. You snooze, you lose." Bowser taunted him as he looked his feet.

Thanks for the reviews!

TO BE CONTINUED...

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Well, this one was bad, I know it. I made the swaps in a complex way, with a guy that's not even my friend anymore. I made the stupid DK joke...


	3. The Annoying Truth

Hi, again! Well... here comes another one. This fic was made only by fun, only because I wanted to see what would happen if this happened. Enjoy and review.

(Insert legal stuff here.)

Chapter Three: The Annoying Truth

After a while, Master hand explained that he punished them by that because they didn't understood between themselves. Also, it was impossible to them to get rid of the clothes.

"…so, you'll have to teach the other with your clothes how to use your powers…"

"What? We lost our powers?" Lucas asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Uh...can I know who swapped places with me and has my Pikmin slaves...I mean...friends?" Olimar shouted.

"I'm afraid, that me." Ganondorf said with shyness.

"It's a me! R.O.B.!" R.O.B. said, while wearing Luigi overalls.

"And what's this?" Toon Link said. "What am I? A kind of gay angel?"

"Be cautious of what you say!" Pit said with a tight green suit.

"And, until when is this crap keepin' up?" said Wolf, with Marth's armor.

"Well," Master Hand said while counting with his enormous fingers. "About three days."

"That's not so bad…" The Pokémon Trainer said, while examining Fox's Blaster.

"Oh, I forgot! You'll start to mutate." The hand exclaimed. "Into the ones you clothed…"

"WE clothed? You pitful..." Fox said. "That means I'm gonna…" He started, but suddenly Crazy Hand broke the dinning room door.

"The breakfast is ready! Heh heh…"

No one cared about their respective places. They were angered with certain five fingered extremity.

"Please Fox; take care of Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard…"

"Why I have to take care of those monsters? It's not my fault!" He replied, as the creatures saddened. "Don't take it so personal… It's only for three days!"

"But, just…raise them a while." The trainer said. "I can't if I'm growing hair on my…"

"Balls?" Lucas asked as everyone looked at him. "Aren't those things on what you store them called Pokéballs?" Trying to fix what he said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that ends another chapter of this…uh…how you call it...oh, forget it! Well stay alert for another chapter from me, Wolfenpilot687. Later!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS:The random mutation thing was pretty weird. I just wanted an excuse for transforming them...and the ball joke? Lame.


	4. Technology is not for Swordsmen

Hi, again! I'm really sorry about the delay. I… (Dramatic music plays) don't own a computer.[Now I do.] Before I continue, I want to make a proper presentation…actually, you can skip this…

My "name" is Wolfenpilot687[you can call me Rick know]. My age is, well, it's between 10 and 15[14.]. I live in…well, not in US, but still on the continent (heh heh…)[Mexico, heh. I was kinda scared from saying it]. Actually, English is not my native language, but my teachers say I'm very good on it…[they still do] My hobbies are write fanfics, play videogames, download emulators and play ROMS, collect videogame related things (pretty scarce in my country…) and read fanfics[and hack things, be a furry and chat with friends]. My favorite games are Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Paper Mario, Animal Crossing, and Warioware: Smooth Moves[they still are :3]. My Smash character list: Wolf, Fox, Falco, R.O.B., and Metaknight.[now my main is Game & Watch]

With this, let's continue with the switcheroo… (Insert legal stuff here.)

Chapter Four: Technology is not for Swordsmen.

"Whoa. Sure Peach has a though one." Falco said, wearing a Lucario costume. "Only a tie, to cover all she has to show!" The he whistled Peach. "Come on, Peachy! Don't cover yourself!"

"Shut up, you pervert!" Peach said, trying to cover her naked butt and uh… attributes. "It's not my fault I only have the stupid ape's tie!"

"Uh?" DK turned around. He was using her make up.

"Eh...I'm not using that again."

"Hey, I like this!" Wario said using Zero Suit Samus blue suit. "It feels like I'm not wearing nothing at all!" He shook his butt in front of everyone.

NOTHING AT ALL!

NOTHING AT ALL!

NOTHING AT ALL!

*Wario has raped your mind*

"This sucks!" Mario said, talking with Luigi.

"Well…that freaky robot only has thin parts!" He replied, taking some table napkins. "I can't cover my sausage!"

"Some one said…sausage?" Nana said holding a pan.

"Crud. What I'm going to do?" Said Link, only with a Yoshi Cap. Only a cap.

"Mama mia! Link, who has your…?"

"Yoshi!" The green dino said, while swinging a sword.

"As if he hadn't too much green… Wait! You don't know how to…!" Link started, but Yoshi accidentally killed Ganondorf's Pikmin.

"Nooo! My beloved… I mean, I can dig up more."

At the other place of the hall, Ike was checking Snake's ammo.

"What's this?" He said as he took a grenade and set it up. "Whoops." He threw it to Donkey Kong, who threw it to nude Link, who discovered himself to catch it and throw it (Zelda stared him). Pit caught it.

"Look! I have a…" Then he exploded to a sure KO.

"What I had said?! No KOs in the mansion!" Master Hand yelled.

"Don't worry hando." Said Fox, while cleaning a pokéball. "It was a Self-destruct. Heh heh." He then took a banana in the floor. "Look! A…" But the fruit electrified him.

"Sorry, that was mine." Apologized Diddy Kong with a Pikachu cap.

"Uh...how's that possible?" Ike pointed the electric banana.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Maybe is some simple a this point. Believe me, it's gettin' better. Later!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: I made my self introduction to the internet. I was a n00b at this point. I actually liked the fight here. It was based from a real fight. Things on [] are new comments.


	5. Bowser’s Hidden Name

Well, I want to thank DianaGohan who actually replied my cheesy message and liked the fic, also the random people who read this and expect more of it. Oh, and I'm not lying. It's getting better… [and made a parody of it in the comments XD]

In a close future… The Will, a Star fox fanfic. Animal Crossing, The Fanfic Trilogy. (All of them complete) I write my fanfics on notebook, and between school work! (I gave my teacher this chapter as a 2nd World War report! Pretty alike, but…) [The Will is now on, but still not complete neither]

(Insert legal stuff here.)

Chapter Five: Bowser's Hidden Name

Everything was weird. Everyone refused to participate in a Brawl in that condition. This concerned Master Hand, until he thought a way to solve this…

"No more dessert!"

"W-what?"

"That's is! No dessert!" He yelled. "You're videogame heroes!"

"Uh-hum?" Bowser coughed

"Uh, yeah…and villains." He added "Can't you survive to this?"

"Well, it was your stupidness!" Falco said. "Anyways, didn't you realize what you could do?"

"Hey, everyone has mistakes! For example, me, creating you!" They stared at him angrily. "That wasn't a good example. Just go to your rooms."

Everyone went upstairs, except King Dedede, who had to use Captain Falcon uniform, just rambled though the corridors.

"Let's see what Bowser is doing…" He ran to Bowser's door and peered through the keyhole.

"Ugh…let's think about good things: I can supposedly run faster than before. Bad things: I'm nude and my feet hurt!" he said as kinking out Sonic's shoes. "God! I'm Bowser, king of Koopas, and I let myself to be a pawn of two hands (one of them a weirdo). I'm gonna solve this, or my name isn't Bowser…" When he completed the sentence, Dedede had his jaws open.

"Bowser what?! Oh, this is gonna be good..." But suddenly Bowser opened the door flatting Dedede behind him.

"I got to pee…" Dedede recovered himself and scurried into his room taking his walled from a table aside his bed. After that, he asked a meeting with the smashers.

"We'll never see Bowser of the same way again! Look!" Then he took Bowser's Driving License. They peered on it, and got stunned.

"That's right. His name is Bowser Morton Koopa! What an idiot…"

"Who's an idiot?" Said Bowser entering the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Bowser's second name is official from Nintendo's source (XD) Anyways, I hope you like it…my teacher did...

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Ok, I kept making Master Hand look dramatic. No dessert? OH NOES! Yay! I like Morton!


	6. Morton Who?

Hey, I'm back! Get ready for the six…six…sixth chapter with 14 more to go! It's gettin' better…

(Insert legal stuff here.) Any sign of Star Fox Wii? [nope, still no sign. D=]

Chapter Six: Morton Who?

"Uh…no one." He put away Bowser's license.

"Hey, nice willy, Morton!" Said Lucas with Metaknight's clothing.

"What the…? Morton? Who…?" He then roared and sniffed the air (actually, it looked funny). "Dedede!"

"Wait! How do you…?"

"I can smell fear!" He sniffed more. "And…you have been with 5 women in 12 hours!"

"Heh heh heh…ok, that's weird."

"We'll solve this like men!" He dragged Dedede to the Brawl room. "Come with me, you hammering moron!"

"Wait! I need my lucky underwear!"

"No time for that!" They went to the last floor, and entered the portal. "With Master Hand in the market, we have to use this crappy portal…seriously, he's a mystic hand!"

"Ladies first." Said Dedede.

"Just enter!" They got in to a weird place, where they floated. "You choose the stage."

"Maybe, this one." He pointed to the Distant Planet, from Pikmin series.

"That one? I can't stand the music!"

"I choose it. Distant Planet." They teleported to the stage.

"Ok. 3 lives. No time. Got it?"

"Uh…yes."

"READY? GO!" Master Hand yelled.

"Hey! Where do you come from?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Oh…I finished the buying. I brought more beers!" The hand said.

"Great! Just in time!" Fox said as he took a bottle and sit on a high place over the stage. "The King of Drama and the Morton Guy are on the fray."

"I…announced them."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." He raised his feet on a table in front of them.

"They're gonna die." Ganondorf commented.

"Luckily, we're immortal." Pit said.

"Someone bets?" Wario asked.

"Oh, oh! 5 big ones to the megalomaniac penguin!" Kirby raised the bills in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Stay tuned! I'm serious!

Fox: Oh, so you're menacing them?

I have seen enough Hentai about you and Krystal to take you down!

Wolf: Hey! That's my phrase!

Shut up! I choose you on Brawl, so you have to follow my orders!

Oh, no…you won't! (He proceeds to kick me out while I remain typing on the computerfgbui; rhegoiah'hgrophaghtgn ta…………………)

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Here's when I made the Post-chapter skits. I think they were the only good part of the chapter...I can't imagine Dedede with 5 women...impossible...Gambler Kirby!


	7. The Other Moves

Hey, again! I only want to thank DianaGohan for giving me a cameo in her fic. (I'll give you a closer description of me!) So let's continue, it's getting better! [I still like that cameo :3]

(Insert legal stuff here!)

Chapter Seven: The Other Moves.

King Dedede jumped to the trampoline in the left side of the stage, and then a Hammer appeared just at his side.

"Wow! Sure I'm lucky! Let's get with the old hammerin'!"

"Yeah, because I really like this thing…" Capitan Falcon sarcastically said, barely lifting Dedede's hammer.

"Automatic one…" Dedede hit Bowser thrice.

"What the…?" Take this!" Bowser too him and chew in. "Mmm…tasty."

"Eat this!" Dedede took a Bob-omb and threw it. "This is gonna hurt me."

"They exploded, maybe this game is in." Marth said. "Wanna change the bet? The loser will lick the other one's toilet."

"I thought you were more mature, Marth." Wolf answered. "I'm in! Come on, Bowser!"

"Uh, Marth, I wouldn't be betting that with Wolf, I know a lot of reasons…" Falco commented.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Bowser taunted Dedede, all wounded up.

"Hey! That's my phrase!" Wolf complained. "I should have (swear) copyrighted it."

"Not a chance." King Dedede answered. "I have a secret weapon. FALCON PUNCH!"

"Wh-What?" But before he could do anything he went flying outstage.

"Ha! 2 lives left!" He did a thumbs up. _He's too easy. _"Bring it!"

"Heh heh, Wolf, you'll soon taste my…" Marth mumbled.

"Shut up. I'm trying to see the (curse) sense of this (swear)ing brawl!" Wolf growled.

"Now I'm mad!" Bowser roared and ran to Dedede at an amazing speed. "What the…? Hum…" He ran to the end of the stage and kicked out Dedede. "Now I'm happy." The penguin reappeared in the scenery.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I-I don't know! Now I can run! To the hell with that shell! Heh heh…hell…shell…"

"Oh, shit! What's he doing?" Master Hand screamed. "That shouldn't happen!" He fainted. (At least as much a giant hand can faint…)

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, that's another one. Please review and comment about.

Meta Knight: What else would they review about?

Me: Oh, shut the hell up!

Mata Knight: You shouldn't have commented that. (He proceeds to slash me as much as he can until I repair the (swear)in' 4th wall.)

Me: Oh, and respond my (ouch!) poll! (Hey, that hurt! Oh, no! Not there…ARGH!)

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Yeah, weird. I hate Craptain Falcon attacks...I gave them to the penguin...


	8. Forbidden Hit

Hey! Today I'm giving a special deal! Two chapters! Enjoy this one.

IT'S GETTIN' (SWEAR)IN BETTER!

(Insert legal stuff here.)

Chapter Eight: The Forbidden Hit.

"Oh, that's great. The Idiotic Hand gave speed to my archnemesis." Mario commented. Master Hand slapped him on the forehead.

"So that guy has my clothes, huh?" Sonic said pulling the heavy shell.

"That can be called clothes?" Fox said as pointing the semi-nude Bowser.

"Shut up! Mr. Catch them all!"

"Hummm…" Fox saw one of the Pokéballs. "I miss my old outfit…"

King Dedede was all sweaty trying to evade a Bowser attack, which was nearly impossible.

"So…do you give back?" Bowser said, moving quickly.

"Not so fast, Sonic-clone." He then jumped to him and grabbed his leg. He punched right on the…

"Whoa! Time out!" Master Hand entered the stage. "You dumbass! What did I told you?" he saw Bowser with both hands in the crotch. "Forbidden hit!" Minus one live foul!"

"Bowser Jr. won't have more brothers…" Bowser tried to stand up. "With the shell, this wouldn't happen…"

"Come on, handy!" Dedede implored.

"Nope, only Wolf can do it." He grinned. "Ok, READY? GO!"

Bowser barely ran to him, but Dedede jumped and tried to kick him on the butt. Bowser ran on the other direction. A Smart Bomb appeared.

"Oh…my …God." Marth, Wolf, Mario, Sonic, Falco, Sonic, Falco and Fox said at unison.

Bowser took the explosive. He grabbed Dedede. "You're dead." He threw the penguin to the air, as well as the Bomb. Bowser ran to the end of the stage, seeing the penguin fly away.

"GAME!" Master Hand stated. "The winner is…Bowser!"

"Hand out the money, puffball." Wario asked.

"And certain warrior has to lick my throne." Wolf taunted Marth. "Come with me." Marth was about to throw up.

"Heh heh. I win…" Bowser taunted Dedede. He faked a low kick to Dedede. And went away humming.

"But, you used Sonic moves! That's not fair! Oh, right…Falcon Punch."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: So…review?

Fox/Wolf/Metaknight: REVENGE!

Me: Geez! Where do you all come from? (I take a blue canister.) I have evil destruction juice!

Fox: I thought we had enough of it on that other DianaGohan fanfic…

Me: Anyways, it works on that werewolf. DIE, DIE!!

Wolf: Shut the (lot-o'- curses-and-swears) up! (He claws me up.)

Me: Review! Review… (Metaknight spray the juice all over me.) AH! IT HURTS! I FORGOT I'M EVIL!!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Pow! Right on the FIRE-BALLZ! If there were those kinds of fouls in Brawl...DX


	9. The Pokémon Guys

No, wait…THREE IN A DAY! Enjoy this one as I enjoyed writing it. The evil destruction juice really hurts…

(Insert legal stuff here.)

Chapter Nine: The Pokémon Guys.

It was evening. Crazy Hand called them for dinner. The main dish was "Suspiciously cooked turkey".

"Don't forget "…and from dubious precedence." Crazy Hand commented. Oh, right."

Everyone in the table was talking/moaning about their change of outfit.

"So…how do you use this thing?" Falco asked Lucario while moving a ball of aura between his wings.

"…" Lucario didn't answer.

"Well, I just say. Oh, and don't get all fancy with my clothes and armory."

"…of course, not."

"Yeah, well." He stood up and looked around. "I think…this is not so bad. Hey Fox!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Fox was feeding Squirtle. "So, how are you?"

"Fine, I think. Why we had to swap places with the Pokémon guys?"

"I dunno." He responded. "How was…Marth?"

"He's fine. You should have seen him licking Wolf's toilet! It was awesome! Wolf was all 'heh heh' and Marth was all '(barfing sounds)' and we were all 'yuck' and Kirby was all 'Hi!'" He pointed Marth with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Well, I wasn't there."

"What's the matter? (Wolf: That's my phrase again!) You seem gloomy. You weren't like that in the morning!"

"No, no…I just…yeah, I'm a bit embarrassed." Fox said. "Look at me! Now I'm the laziest of the Brawl! Master Hand won't permit me to fight! I'm just…the one who gives orders." He sighted.

In the other side of the room, Kirby was curing Dedede.

"Oh, poor stupid penguin…" He said bandaging him.

"This is not over. First he breaks my castle's ceiling. Then, he kicks my butt!"

"So…what's wrong with that?"

"You'll never understand." Kirby nodded. "You'll see…Morton, I'll take revenge!"

Kirby then sucked Dedede's head. "Oh boy! Bloody penguin!" He then sucked him out. "Sorry! I don't know why I did that! Or I do?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: So…It's good or what?

R.O.B.: I apparently detect some grammatical and spelling errors in this document in dangerous levels. Those apparently are caused because you reside on… (I spill some Coke on him.) ERROR. MUST DELETE RECENT MEMORY.

Me: Heh heh… (Shut the (curse) up!) Please review.

Kirby: Oh boy! Bad Fanfic writer!

Me: Hey! (I get sucked by him.)

Metaknight: He has become Wolfenpilot687 Kirby. With the power of write humiliating fanfiction about the Smash Brothers and see pornographic images of the Star Fox characters.

Me: Heh heh…That's not true… (I'm gonna kill you all! I'm…not…a…furry! Don't you understand! I only wanted to see Fox without clothes! Don't you understand?)

Kirby: Please review! PLEASE! I'm bored! I need internet in my house computer! The only Wii games I own are Wii Sports, Wii Play and Smash Bros.! I need to eat because I'm bored!

Me: Too much info.


	10. The Letter

Hey! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed my past triple delivery! Time to continue… (Takes out a flashlight)…with this supposedly clever Master Hand scheme! (The flashlight tweaks) Someone has an extra light bulb?

(I'll omit certain content of the original chapter by private reasons. **Only if I really like you and if I get 30 reviews, I'll reveal it to you. [i'll do. later, when I finish the 20th]  
**

Thepublisherofthisfanfictionisn'tresponsibleofthepromisedcontentbuthepromisestheendofthestorywillbeastonishinghehheh…

(Insert legal stuff here.)

Chapter Ten: The Letter.

(15 embarrassing sentences later…)

Meanwhile, Wolf was at the other side of the table ignoring the vegetables in his dish, playing with a PSP.

"What do you think are you doing?" Master Hand asked.

"Uh, playing? Grand Theft Auto? What's wrong with that?" He said. "Oh…yeah." He handed out the system to the hand.

"Now, eat the vegetables."

"But…"

"Now."

"(A lot of whispered obscenities) that (more obscenities) hand with (obscenities) glove…" He said while eating some mystery stuff.

"Heh heh…" Crazy Hand mumbled from the kitchen. "Oh! A quarter!" He took a coin on the floor. "Uh…too big fingers." Then, he floated to a box in the room. "Cool! Mail!" He took a letter and read it. "Oh, god…oh, god…oh god! Master Hand!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: T-there aren't a-any smashers t-there r-right? (He hides behind a sofa.)

Diddy Kong: Oh, so you're the guy who told Master Hand to switch us?

Me: N-no! I don't even know Master Hand! (…by now…)

Mario: Anyways, we hate real bad fanfiction about us, you know? Ah, but there's DianaGohan's Smashing Something New Every Day! That's good fanfiction! It's huge!

Me: But…uh… (Zelda, Ike, Pokémon Trainer and Ness appear.) Today isn't my day. And this is neither my life. Go away! (I take out six Pokéballs.) Go! Blaziker (Blaziken), Maxwell (Honchkrow), Blazy (Torchic), Palkner (Palkia), (Dimitri) Lucario, and Wolfgang (Mightyena)! (Takes a big breath.) Ooh…a lot of names…

Smashers: Attack!

Me: (Panting) you…too… (More panting)

(An epic battle starts. I won't write it because I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes. Just say that they won.)

(All my Pokémon are hurt and (almost) dead with X's on their eyes.)

Me: Oh (BEEP) you! I'm going to bed.

Ike: Oh, no! You won't!

Me: WHY?? (They pummel me until (almost) death) Review! Ahhh! That doesn't go there!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: I know. I praise Diana a lot. Well, her story kept me busy for weeks!


	11. A Clean Mansion

Sooo…are 50 reviews there yet? Well… ALL HAIL STAR WOLF! Sorry, I always wanted to say that. [I keep doing it :3]

(Insert legal stuff here.)

Chapter Eleven: A Clean Mansion.

"I thought this day would never come. That's why I reunited you here." Master Hand rambled back and forth in front the smashers.

"In the kitchen?" Mario asked.

"Well, that's not the point. Here it is." He then took a letter, and put it in front the smashers. They had their eyes wide open.

"No…not him!" Wario exclaimed.

"I thought we had rid of him!" Kirby added.

"But…he's back. And stronger than the first time." Master Hand sighed. "We don't have any choice." He handed the letter to Fox.

...

Mr. Master Hand,

Reviewing the results from your last revision, we're not satisfied. We'll send out

An inspector to check your Store/Fun Park/Spooky Fighting Mansion.

We'll get in there at 14:00 PM, Standard Eastern Time. July 20th.

Until then,

Nintendo Salubrity Department

...

"No…way…" Fox exclaimed.

"Certainly, some old fat man scared him the last time." Master Hand said.

Wario munched some garlic. "Huh? What?"

"We'll have…to clean this mess." Then, half smashers fainted, mostly men.

"But, if we had our ORIGINAL abilities, maybe this couldn't be so bad…" Sonic stated. "And…I'm a guest. Guests don't clean."

"But, this isn't a Fancy Five-Star Hotel. You'll have to help!"

"Or what? Mr. Almighty Glove?"

"Or this." He then opened a portal to some slow-mo dimension. "And, there's one for each of you, if you don't clean all this!" A pig was seen running in the background.

"Porky!" Kirby ran behind it.

"Ok…" Sonic mumbled. "Why did I accept coming to this crappy old mansion filled to the top with ridiculous characters? After this I'm going to hunt Chaos Emeralds for the 1000th time and go annoy Shadow and his Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! thing" He thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: Please review!

Fox: So…

Me: Shut…up.

Fox: Hey! You can't… (I run and take his reflector and blaster)

Me: Yay! Now I'm going to annoy Shadow with his Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! thing!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Well, I dunno why most people thought Tabuu was the one from the letter. Meh.


	12. Teamwork

Hi! Sorry this time, but I'm only going to upload one. Don't worry! This one is a good one. [somewhat]

Chapter Twelve: Teamwork

"So, here are the teams!" Master Hand exclaimed. "Mario Bros. team, you'll clean the main hall." He handed out them mops and brooms.

"Why Mario Bros.?" Bowser asked. He pointed himself. "What's with me and the nude princess?"

"Because they are the major chraract-"

"Go to hell!"

"Ok…The Legend of Zelda Team, you'll clean the enormous dinner room, and…" Dramatic music plays suddenly. "…Wario's chair."

"Oh, (beep)" Zelda mumbled.

"Pokémon Team, the kitchen."

"Well, that's…" The trainer began.

"Kirby Team, basement." Master Hand interrupted him. "Be careful, there are certain *cough*PORN*cough* magazines in some boxes." He turned back. "Star Fox…"

"Uh…" Wolf added.

"…and Wolf, you'll clean the TV room." Master Hand saw some list. "Mario Bros. 2… *cough*RIPOFFS*cough*" He sighed. "That means, DK, Diddy Kong, Wario and Yoshi, the inside pool…"

"We have a pool?" Fox asked.

"Uh, yeah. There's one in 2F" Some of the smashers gasped (a pool? In 2F?). He saw the list again. "Fire Emblem/Earthbound team, the library."

"We have a…?" Ness started.

"Yes!" The annoyed hand answered. "Etcetera Team, otherwise, Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake and Sonic, the Arcade Room."

"Cool! NOW you're a good hand!" Sonic stated, running upstairs.

"Oldies team, Game & Watch, R.O.B, Pit and Ice Climbers, to ALL the bathrooms."

"ALL of them? What the…?" Popo exclaimed.

"That leaves Olimar with me and Crazy Hand." He said looking at the little alien.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: Please review! I swear I won't post again if I don't receive good reviews!

Bowser: Behold! The Power of Bowser…

Me: Morton.

Bowser: What?

Me: Morton. Now shut up, because you're scaring my readers!

Random people: That's not true.

Me: Shut the hell up! You're still reading this! (I throw them a random rock.)

Random people: (They take out some mystery things and throw them to me.)

Me: Huh? T rated games that aren't Brawl? Resident Evil? Sports games? Guitar Hero? No! I'm burning alive!! Must…save…myself! (I take out something.)

Random people: No! It can't be! (They begin to melt.)

Me: (Sighs) I knew they wouldn't hold this. (I throw the mystery thing in a couch: A NDS with Brain Age 2.)

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: I really liked making the teams. That's all.


	13. Linked to the Shell

Hi! More chapies! Currently writing the sequel…

(Little note: The pool on Chapter 12 is actually on 3F, whoa! XD I kind of designed the whole mansion, maybe I can give you an image of it…) [later]

I'm BORED! The best thing I can do is write the sequel (every chapter is double-length! (cricket chirps)) Oh, well, enjoy! This one is a bit awkward and weird…

Chapter Thirteen: Linked to the Shell.

In the kitchen…

"Ewww! What's this?" The trainer said, while taking some dead and flattened animals. They had a note on: Tomorrow Breakfast. "Weird. Crazy Hand cooking is actually good…"The Pokémon were backing up of him.

In the basement…

"This is gonna be easy! I'll just eat everything!" Kirby said while opening his mouth.

"Wait!" Meta Knight with Lucas clothes stopped him. "The Hand said clean, not digest." He took some books and magazines. "Hot Fingers…" He skimmed them and found some triple pages. He widened his eyes. "Porn. That hand is sick."

In the pool…

"Whoa. Why Master Hand didn't said nothing about this place? I always wanted to…" Wario said while jumping on the water and immediately starting his bike. "Look at me! I'm…" He crashed on the other edge. "…a-broken-boned-man."

In the TV room…

"Look! Replay videos!" Falco said while taking some tapes. "VHS? That hand doesn't know DVDs? Huh? Meet-A-Lover: Master Hand?" He put a tape in the player. "Wow! Fox, look at this!"

The video showed Master Hand on a chair. He started to talk. "Is now running? Yeah? And how do you know it? The red light? That's not a light! It's a ladybug! Is not? Well…" He cleared his "throat". "Hi! My name is…" END OF THE TAPE.

The whole team was on the floor laughing like psychos. "And…I thought Master Hand was…enough stupid!" Fox barely said as he continued laughing.

In the 3rd floor corridor…

"Brrr…" Master Hand shivered. "My "some-anthropomorphic-animal-guys-are-making-fun-of-me-by-an-embarrassing-video-I-thought-I-burned-a-lot-of-years-ago" sense is going off." He shook his…hand. "Oh well, It doesn't matters."

In the Arcade Room…

"Hey, Snake! Wanna play Street Fighter?" Sonic said while he was checking the plugs of the systems.

"No, not now." Snake replied by cleaning the screens and buttons. "That (swear)in hand is going to fry us to death if the (BEEP) of the Nintendo Clean Freaks finds the smallest piece of (curse) on here!"

"Hey, look! Dance Dance Revolution!" Sonic ran to the game "Left, left, up, down, right, left…" Sonic lose. "Crap! I can't move with this thing on! I'm gonna put it out." He tried to take out that thing, but he couldn't. "Uh, it's stuck!" The shell had developed some flesh like strings that linked Sonic and it. "What the (BEEP) is this? OH, CRAP!"

"(BEEP BEEP BEEP) Look at that!" Samus said. (Samus XD) "Maybe we should look after Master Hand. He'll know what to do…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sonic playing Dance Dance Revolution…ROFL! XD XD XD XD! (I'm sorry, Sonic fans…or I am not?)

Sonic: You!

Me: Oh (BEEP)! Get outta here! Shoo! (I spray him with (sacred?) water)

Sonic: You'll pay for this!

Me: Yeah, yeah… get the (BEEP) outta here! Please review! I don't want to bother anyone saying that I'm going to be in 9th grade (thinks a bit) DAMN IT! Forget…forget…! [heh, that was fun]

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Well, this one was VERY WEIRD. I MEAN, MERGING SONIC WITH BOWSER'S SHELL WITH SOME KIND OF MASTER HAND MAGIC?


	14. Don's Trust on a Burger

Ok… I think you already forgot what I said the last time, right? (thinks a bit and sees readers opening Chapter 13) DAMN IT! Anyways, ignore that, anyone can write fics, right? [but doing them right is another thing]

Readers: Just give the (BEEP)in' chapter, weirdo!

Oh, well…read & review. And, TwilightPrincess012, thanks for your reviews! [I hope you will read the 20th...]

Chapter Fourteen: Don't Trust in a Burger (XD)

"Here are a lot of things!" Olimar exclaimed.

"Yeah, welcome to the S.P.R."

"The what?"

"The Smash Props Room! Crazy Hand went with the name." The hand explained. "Here are items, assist trophies, and some Final Smashes." Master Hand said pointing to Fox's Landmaster and Kirby's Pot. "That reminds me…where is Crazy Hand?"

The room was neatly decorated. There were a lot of boxes with items. Every section had a sign with the types of items stored.

"Hey, tiny one! Be careful!" Olimar was very close to a box noted: Smart Bombs. Caution. "Those could deal like 40000 percent damage or so…" The hand twirled his glove. "And here, we store the Pokéballs." He pointed to a huge pile of Pokéballs with a sign: Goldeen, and a tiny pile titled: Manaphy. Olimar sweatdropped at this.

"Why…?"

"We don't have the funds to…"

"(BEEP)IN' HAND!" Snake was pulling Sonic, who was in the floor, moaning in pain.

"Uh…my minions…Peach, marry me…another stupid plan for beating Mario…I'll not give tips on restaurants…nor taxes to Obama or McCain or whatever…"

"He's driving crazy!" Samus yelled "But I understand the taxes part…" She shook her head. "Never mind…Get that thing off him!"

"Yeah, the taxes are going up…" He shook his…uh…hand. "I…I…can't." Master Hand stood paralyzed. "I used very powerful magic to seal the outfits."

"Ugh…stompable Goombas…Easy to make flinch if it not hits whirling fortress… I'm Morton 'cause my dad wanted to and I took revenge on him by naming one of my ditched kids as that…"

"Maybe if I got a camper and escape to a hidden-but-still-easy-to-get-to-the-city forest, I could skip taxes…" Snake slapped Captain Falcon on the forehead. "Huh? Oh, yeah… WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO US?"

"T-That…and, you'll not skip taxes." Master Hand said nervously.

In the basement, Kirby was looking at some books. Then, a weird jumping burger appeared from nowhere.

"Hey, come back here! You, tastiness!" The burger hopped out the basement to Master Hand's office. "No matter what. I'll get you!" He entered and saw another door. "Only staff? Well…" He took the Star Rod. "I hope this count as a staff…" In the middle of the room, there was a single chained trophy. The hamburger posed on it, and Kirby hit it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: Please review!

(From inside the freakin' fourth wall) "YAY! NO MORE TAXES PARTY! HOSTED BY CRAZY HAND! We got PS3s and XBOX360 to smash!"

Me: No…No…No more taxes party? (My eye twitches a little) 3rd party consoles to break? (Twitches a little more) Oh, boy! I'm in!

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: IN A FEW WEEKS I'LL GET A FREAKIN' INTERNET CONNECTION! YAYNESS! DAILY UPDATES!

Oh, boy! Six chapters left! I ask you to follow us to the end, this is getting better!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Yeah. Well...I did a weird thing...taxes? I know they are annoying, but they help the country! [uh-huh]


	15. Fleeing Away

I'm here! Celebrating my new laptop (heh heh…) now I have Internet! (Readers: LAMEO!)Ok…My chapters are going to be more frequently updated. I'm sorry for not posting, but I didn't have inspired on writing because my favorite stories are still cliffhangers! So make them write back! [some of them haven't written back]

I Mega Apologize for not updating in a lot time, I have a lot of homework to do/internet to explore! I'll update 10 times faster! [I kinda forgot that...I think I'm just lazy...]

Oh, and for those who get confused easily…

Wolfenpilot687's Outfit Swap List for DUMMIES!

Bowser-Sonic

Capitan Falcon-King Dedede

Donkey Kong-Peach

Diddy Kong-Pikachu

Falco-Lucario

Fox-Pokémon Trainer

Ganondorf-Olimar

Ice Climbers (Nana & Popo)-Mr. Game & Watch/Ness

Ike-Snake

Jigglypuff-Kirby

Link-Yoshi

Lucas-Meta Knight

Luigi-R.O.B.

Mario-Zelda

Marth-Wolf

Pit- Toon Link

Samus-Wario

Now with…

SUPERNONRANDOMNESSTHIS(SWEAR)IN'LISTWASCAREFULLYPLANNEDBYAFRIENDANDYOURSTRULY!

Anyways here is this humble chapter, a bit stupid at the end…

Chapter Fifteen: Fleeing Away.

"Everyone! It's enough for today. Go to your rooms, now!" Master Hand spoke through a speaker, although he sounded nervous. Crazy Hand attending Sonic wasn't something in which they trusted, but it was the only choice. Unfortunately, they kicked out Mario's Brawl clone, Dr. Mario.

Sonic looked bad, sometimes he struggled in dreams, mumbling some Bowser's quotes.

"Hey, someone has seen Kirby?" Marth asked. "The puffball hasn't appeared since two hours ago! He's not in the kitchen either, that something to worry!"

"It's okay! We're fine! Let's party!" Mario said. He started to sing.

"Sonic is almost dead,

Sonic is almost dead

The (swear)in' hedgehog is almost dead

The little piece of (beep) is almost gone

That's what he gets for ruining the Brawl

He ruined the Wii and maybe the next console too

Sonic is almost dead!

(Break)

The blue (beep) is moaning in pain

Master Hand is so stupid for letting him in anyways!

Crazy Hand dropped his toothbrush in the toilet

In the toilet, yeah, in the toilet!

The one Marth licked!

EVERYONE IS SCREWED UP

EVERYONE IS SCREWED UP

Link is all nude and unarmed

Diddy Kong is an out of style little rat

Ike doesn't know how to use a C4

R.O.B. is overshadowed by me…or Zelda

Mr. Game & Watch is a (swear)in' CPU

SONIC IS ALMOST DEAD!!

OO Everyone looked Mario with their eyes widely opened. Master Hand changed his color to a bright red. Crazy Hand had an epileptic seizure for Mario's bad Italian chant. (Uh…Mario'ssonghasn'tanyauthoropinionsandit'spurelyrandomAnysimilaritiestoanotherDANGEROUSLYSTUPIDSONGaremerecoincidenceCrazyHand'sseizureisn;tajokeherealyhadaseizureforMariosongifyouwanttocurehimandstophisdeadsendsomemorereviewsandparticipateinmySUPERENORMOUSLYHAPPYANDRANDOMSWEEPSTAKESinwhichpeoplewhohavefanficsIactuallylikehaveanspecialparticpationbutIthinkyoudon'tcareaboutCrazyHandsojustreviewmeandIpersonallyrespondallyourquestionsandpraisesatthestartofthechapterIwanttothankwiiboychrisfortheideaandIhopeheallowsmetouseitStarFoxshouldhadanothergameoritwillstopinCommandbecauseitalreadyhassomefinalstherebutIreallydon'tlikethegamesonlythecharactersI'mnotafurryIalreadysaiditalotoftimesIhopeyouhaveunderstoodatthismomentthanks.(Faints by reading all that. And a random Luigi starts to pick him with a stick. XD))

"Uh…well, don't be so satisfied." Master Hand appeared freaked out by Mario's song. "Soon, you'll suffer as Sonic."

"…we put bugs on Master Hand glove when he wasn't looking… (record scratches) wait, what?" Mario said, suddenly distracted.

"Uh-huh. I think I'm becoming gay." Wolf taunted Marth.

"I'm not…"

"Anyways, I'm not going to become a lousy human." Fox said "I'll find a way out of this."

"Plus, the clean guy is coming tomorrow."

"Just go to sleep!" Master Hand yelled. All ran away.

Through the night, everyone started to horribly mutate. EVERYONE. You'll know who were the most horrible.

Sonic awakened in the mid of the night. It wasn't like him…think about a Bowser and Sonic blend. Ewww.

The next day…

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" All of them screamed in the morning.

"This is worst than ever!" Mario screamed. "I'm…I'm…"

"CRAP!!" Yoshi exclaimed…huh? Yoshi?

"My face! My beautiful face!" Samus yelled.

"What's all this?" Fox said, with his bed full of hair.

"WAAAHHH! This place is a freak circus! I'm scared of only seeing them! Must escape…they are gonna hurt me! Ok, ok. This is what I'm going to do: I'm going to escape to Mexico. I'm gonna change my name to "Señor Mano Maestra" and work as an ambulant taco seller! Crazy Hand, you'll stay as the new manager and you'll kill/show the mansion/rape the inspector!" He wasn't there. "Crazy Hand? I'm doomed! I have no choice!" He pushed a button on the wall. Then, a Dark Cannon (see Subspace Emissary, the thingy Bowser and Wario use for turning everyone into trophies.) and fired himself. "Oh, wait!" Master Hand froze the ray. He took some random sunglasses. "Ok…" He cleared his "throat".

"I'll be back."

"Did you hear something?" Lucario said. …Lucario?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Oh, Mario's song! XD

Ike: Maybe you should tell them that in the last chapter you're gonna put three…

Me: (Covers his mouth) Shut the hell up!

Marth: Or maybe that in the sequel you're gonna introduce…

Me: (Covers his (her?) mouth too)

Roy: And what about that guy you know well…how is him called? Oh, yeah…

Me: (Stomps him back on Melee disc) Shut up Roy, and come back to Melee obscurity! Lucario! Take care of them!

Lucario: Why don't you? You're the wri…

Me: (Stomps on him) Why you don't go to the library and get to read, bookworm? Sorry about him, you'll know about him if you read a Pokémon fic I'm writing now and I hope to publish later. Hint: Very egotistical, he thinks he's a human, weird he can read…review please!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: I HATE MARIO'S SONG! I WON'T BOTHER TO REWRITE IT. Here is where I first introduced my Lucario/Lucario fursona Dimitri. Weird.


	16. Enter Bleck

Hi there! I'm back! How are ya? I just want to say...that I'm sorry! I hate make people wait, but I'm in 9th grade and nothing is easy, so I had to use the computer only for school things. I'll accept flames. You know what? I'm doing this…

From TwilightPrincess012:_ o...m...g... THIS IS AWESOME! How ever I still cant imagine the little blue guy being a...uhh...Boswer blendy...thing. And I even don't WANT to see what Bowser looks like and his gulp new personality...aww what the heck of course I do! I'll just suffer severe brain damage or a week, but I'll love it! :P_

From Me: How it looks hmm? Maybe I could do a fan art about all wearing other ones costumes…only if more than 10 readers ask for it…

From JapanManiac: _...I like it quite much! I'm a big Pokemon Trainer fans so I'm a little sad that not much story about him...or because they bash him and turned him into a pedophile/crazy backstabber! Seriously, how he could be a pedo when he's 10 and Lucas is (I count him the same age as Ness or close enough) 12 to 13?!_

_Ops, I'm rambling. Hehehehe, sorry?  
Anyway, in this story you write him as normal and quite caring to his Pokemon so thats a BIG plus!_

From Me: Yeah, I'm also a big fanatic of Pokémon. Don't worry, he'll participate a lot more in the sequel! Hehehehe… I have a lot of respect to him so I'll give a more common personality.

Yeah, you're rambling…

Oh and before we continue with the story…DAMN IT! THE READER TRAFFIC IS GOING ALL THE WAY DOWN! WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID I DO?? (sobbing) God, this is not good for my self-esteem…I'm dying…

_"You know, copying is a way of flattering, so we're very flattered." Reggie Fils-Aime when asking him about Microsoft Avatars. __I took the idea of answering reviews from wiiboychris._

Chapter Sixteen: Enter Bleck.

"How this could happen?" Yoshi in a humanoid form said, by seeing Master Hand trophy. It had a "DON'T REVIVE UNTIL XMAS" sign.

"Coward. He knew we would blame him, and trophified him." Said Marth, with a deeper voice tone. "We must revive him now." He then touched the stand, electrocuting him.

"Ouch. Maybe he must be really afraid of us." Meta Knight, in a new Lucas-like form said.

Then the door opened. A weird human with some Fox's traits entered. He was all covered with paste and hair, badly stuck on. "What?"

"Ok, let's see who's the ugliest!" Mario in a girly tone said.

"I vote for…uh…Olimar!" R.O.B. stated, in a not-robotical tone.

"Uh...you mean a normal tone?" Wolf asked, breaking the DAMN FOURTH WALL! Uh, yes.

"Do you mean…" Olimar said in a dark tone. "…the lord of all evil? Bwa ha ha ha!!"

"Yeah…you." Wolf replied scared.

"What are we gonna do? Sonic and Kirby are disappeared, and the Master Bat…"

"IKE!" All of them yelled.

"…Uh, the Hand is a trophy!"

"And the inspector could come in any minute!" Donkey Kong said, in a weird tone.

"Don't panic, don't panic!" Lucario said, with Falco's outfit "We don't need the retarded hand. We'll find a way to solve this…" Then, a blaster slipped from his pocket. "Whoops."

"Falco, say something!" Fox said, with glue in the face. "I miss your usual criticism!"

"…" Falco didn't say anything; he was moped in a corner, serious.

"Quick, clean all you can!" Wario (O.O) said. HOLY CRUD! LOOK AT HIM/HER!!

"What happened to you? Sexy Jutsu? Bwa ha ha!" Olimar taunted him. (XD)

Soon someone called the door. "DAMN IT! THE GUY!" Zelda said. "Yoshi, open up!"

"Ok, ok…" The anthropomorphed dino opened. It wasn't a normal inspector. "Who the hell are you?"

"Bleh heh heh heh…you can call me Bleck. Count Bleck." The 2D guy grinned.

"It can't be! You were…in Paper…what are you doing here?" Mario said, nervous.

"Well…I got a job in that place…what can be eviler than a Salubrity Inspector?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(O.O Traumatized) Uh, you know it was hard to me to write this thing, seriously, OMG.

So…review please and don't be mad at me. I'm trying to do my best.

Fox: (Reads script.) In the sequel I do WHAT?

Me: Uh, don't pay attention to him. (Takes out Spoiler Gas and sprays it)

Fox: He what's that? It smells rotten and…GOD! (Faints)

Me: Uh, excuse the pun.

Falco: Stop saying "Uh…" and what the hell happened to Fox?

Me: Uh… (sprays more Spoiler Gas) please review.

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: I used Chris' review thingie. Not so well, I don't have reviews anymore. D= Oh, well.


	17. STAFF ONLY

Ok, I'll give ya' two chapters apologizing for the late posting.

Yay for My Pokémon Ranch! It's fun! And I stole from my mom's debit card to buy it! XD Don't worry, I put my own money in her purse…but why the HELL she doesn't want to use it in the Wii Shop Channel? [I did it again. Dr. Mario Online RX FTW!]

Chapter Seventeen: STAFF ONLY

"B-but…you were turned into a good guy! You went to I-don't-know-where with Timpani!" Mario exclaimed.

"Well…when I'm working and she isn't around, I get my old self. Just call me Bleck." He then stared firmly on Mario, adjusting his monocle. "I remembered you a little…flatter and masculine…not much…heh heh…" He then glared at the rest. "Isn't too early for Halloween? But I must admit…that you really seem freaky…heh heh."

"Ugh…anyways…who was the idiot to give you an inspector job?" Bowser asked, somewhat thin.

"Well…" Bleck moved his head both sides. "The petrified hand you have there." He pointed Master Hand trophy. "But…enough about that. Let's begin the inspection. I see you worked hard in autohigiene! Bleh heh heh…" I'll give you a D. Can I see your kitchen?"

"Yeah, follow me." Marth with an angry look said. He had some hair growing in his arms and face. He walked to the door. The rest followed him.

"Ugh…why I have this repentine wish of eating bananas?" Peach said (AND NOW…THE AWARD FOR THE GROSSIEST SCENE ON A FANFIC! SSBB, Give back my clothes Chapter 17! Now to the scene!) "Hey bananas!" Peach proceeds to jump to a random bananas pile and start to hog it.

"Here it is. Now what?" Marth stated as Bleck combed the area.

"Hum…not bad, but not great, either…"

"Someone said…GREAT AETHER?" Snake jumped from the crowd, with Ike's sword.

"Uh…not. Aren't you the Konami guy?" Bleck asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was…"

"Hey! You owe me a wedding, Block Counter!" Bowser exclaimed.

"It's Bleck. And, I don't owe you anything! It was an evil plan!"

"Well, Mr. Bleh, would you like to see the rest of the mansion?" Meta Knight asked.

Suddenly, Luigi in his robotic form went to Master Hand office, as a zombie.

"B.R.O.B.? Where are you going?" Mario asked, but the robot entered the room, the crowd followed him. There, he entered the STAFF ONLY door. "We can't enter there! It's the Hando's secret room!" They carefully opened the door, there was Tabuu, in all his digital splendor.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: OMG! TABUU! Uh, yeah, I'm surprised. There's no smasher here, right?

Mario: Maybe…

Me: Oh, thank god…Mario! Get outta here!

Mario: Never!

Me: Uh…here! Mortal Combat Advance!

Mario: WHAAAH! (Runs into a random cave)

Me: Please review…(takes some wood and nails)…I'm gonna repair that thing…

Kirby: Oh…it's like The Fourth-Wall with the Third-Party ones into Second-Life with First Person Shooters?

Me: Uh…something like that…, shut up! Please review!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: I love the last joke. I dunno why. And the staff joke too. :3


	18. Theory of Chaos

Ok…almost no review…I'm doomed. Well…here goes nothing…

From TwilightPrincess012:OMG THIS IS SO INSANE!! Keep it that way. :)

From me: Heh heh…thanks. Good to still have a person who roots for me.

Chapter Eighteen: Theory of Chaos

"What the…?" Fox started. "Hadn't we beaten you?" The deity just stood still and made appear a Kirby Trophy. He revived him and in some way, he used it to talk.

"You don't deserve living in the Land of Trophies. You pitiful excuses for fighters…you defeated me by luck, and the hand luckily stored me here. Please send him my salutations." Kirby said being controlled by Tabuu.

"Son of a…! So…you must also have Sonic right?"

"No I don't have that wing-breaker…Oh! Do you mean him?" He opened a curtain with a kind of Giga Bowser inside. It was slightly blue colored and very angry.

"Sonic? No…" Samus exclaimed. "It can't be…him…" (OMG…SAMUS AND SONIC.)

"Oh, yes. I'm afraid your hand made a mistake. Apparently, he didn't know about theory of chaos, did he? Oh, what a dumbass."

"Well, you should know a lot about that, Mr. Winged Digital Bald Entity?" Lucario said. All of them exploded in laughter, as Tabuu grew wings…and released his Off-Waves, that reached everyone and ender their joking.

"Sorry, I had to repeat that, well…at least now I have all the…"

"Not so fast, butterfly!" Lucario said, emerging from the destroyed ceiling. "You'll still have to fight with me!"

"And me!" Said Lucas, with Meta Knight outfit. "Where is Bleck?" Then, from a corner, a squared appeared and flipped around, making the inspector appear.

"Hmm…having an evil god-like thing in a jealously secret room…a very common one, it will subtract you some points…heh heh…" Lucas and Lucario sweatdropped.

"How the hell did you…?"

"Oh, come on! We learned how to evade the waves! At this time everyone knows how to do it!"Lucas yelled him.(Breaking the fourth wall…heh…) "Except them." He pointed the pile of trophies.

"Anyways, what are you going to do…?" Suddenly Crazy Hand entered the place.

"Have you seen Master Hand? You doggy with the blaster? Or you masked kid? Or you enormous beast? Or you weirdly made mean man?" Everyone stood frozen. "No one? Well…" Then he skipped out of the room.

"Retarded hand." Lucas said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: Heh heh…please review.

(Cricket chirps)

Me: Oh, well…at least there isn't any random character.

Suddenly, lights shines and everyone from the game, starts dancing Caramelldansen.

Me: (twitches) WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?

Some voices: Dance, send me O's, Japan eat a hand and yours only yours, I'm not afraid of dancing, this is no lie, Misa in the club saying, meh, anime on me, Caramelldansen!

Me: (walks angrily to the door) Those are not even the real lyrics, dumbasses!

(Disc scratches. Everyone stares angrily to me)

Me: Uh-oh. (runs away) read, review or whatever! Last two chapters left!

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: I know. This was stupid. I'm so weird.


	19. Do a Barrel Roll!

'K.

Chapter Nineteen: Do a Barrel Roll!

"I knew this could happen, so I brought this." Lucario said, taking out a Smash Ball. He started to punch it until he absorbed it. "Now…watch the power of…" He jumped into the air, but bringing the Landmaster. "What the…? Stupid hand." Lucario had a bored face. "Oh, well."

"The Landmaster?" Lucas asked. "Great. Now how are we gonna defeat him?"

"How do you use this thing?" Lucario said as he reverse-struck the wall.

"Let me ask." Lucas said as he removed the ceiling pieces and taking Falco's trophy. He revived him. "Hey, how do you use that?" He pointed the Landmaster.

"…" He looked Tabuu fiercely.

"Uh, hello?" Lucas asked. "Oh, well!" Lucas sheathed his sword and KOd him. "He didn't knew! Try pushing all the buttons?"

"Uh…here's the shooting button!" Lucario said doing a barrel roll. "Nope, that wasn't."

"Hmm…bad driving skills. That will subtract some points. Bleh heh heh…" Bleck wrote on a board.

"Wasn't this on hygiene?" Lucario asked. Then, he shot, hitting Kirby. Who snapped out Tabuu's control.

"Huh? What happened? Where's the Jumpy Hamburger?" He then looked Tabuu. "Oh, boy! Free Digital Meal!" He then swallowed him. "It tastes weird." He then copied it's powers. Lucario and Lucas eyes twitched. "What?" He then looked himself. "Now I'm a Kirby-Jigglypuff-Tabuu thingy?"

"Uh…he's maybe Tabuu Kirby." Lucas stated. Lucario gave him a weird look. "What? I can't parody Meta Knight?" They shook their heads. "I'll do it anyways. He has the 13 different Tabuu powers. And…that must mean we already beaten him."

"Great!" He then grew wings. "I'm gonna see my friend burger." He flew out from the window.

"I think I'm gonna revive them." Lucas said. He touched Master Hand, but still got electrified. "Oh, crap. We'll have to wait until Christmas."

"I'll revive the others." Lucario said.

After a while, they were all in the main room.

"So? What are we going to do?" Marth asked.

Suddenly, the wall exploded, and Crazy Hand appeared. "I think I have the solution!" He then opened the door. Two weird guys (half Shy Guys, half karate masters) appeared.

"We're the Karate Duo Numbuh One!" one of them said.

"Numbuh One!" The other one said.

"How can you be number one, if you're a duo?" Dedede asked. Both weirdos looked themselves.

"Cause we're Numbuh one! Numbuh one beats all!"

"So..what can you do for us?" Bowser asked. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes! We know just what you need!" One of them said.

"Really?" everyone said.

The two figures took something from their pockets…

LUCKY CANDY!!!

"…" The smashers stood still.

"Oh, you got to be kidding." The Pokémon Trainer said.

"No kidding! Lucky Candy gives you super powers!" One said.

"Mighty power!" The other one said.

EEEEEAAAAHHHHH

EEEEEAAAAHHHHH

AAAAAAHHHHHHH

OOOOOOHHHHHH

"OK! UNDERSTOOD!" The smashers said.

"Fine to you to understand the really power of LUCKY CANDY! Want some?"

"We'll take 35." Ike said. The KDNO widened their eyes.

"Really? OMG! IT's the biggest order we have heard!" One said.

"Big order!" The other one said. They handed out a box with candy. "It's 3500 Smash Coins!" Both said.

Lucario started eating one. "What?"

…

The Karate Duo Numbuh One is seen flying away. "The Karate Duo Numbuh One is blasting off for the first time!"

Lucario cleaned his fists. "Well, well, they were telling the truth."

"So…we eat it and then…"Ness asked.

5 MONTHS LATER

The smashers we're decorating the house with Christmas motifs. They we're already in their normal way.

"5 months gone and still no Master Hand." Zelda said in a dramatic way.

"Oh, boy! I wonder what's for dinner!" Kirby asked himself.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat CRAP!" Link said.

Crazy Hand looked from behind. "Oh, how I love YouTube Poops!"

"Oh, dear, we shouldn't be doing that." Olimar said, watching Fox and Falco decorating Master Hand trophy as a Christmas tree.

"Relax, shorty!" Falco said. "Those 5 months without Master Hand have been great!"

"We'll see WHAT happens tomorrow." Crazy Hand whispered and looked the readers.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: Oh, man. I think this is the greatest chapter I have wrote. The 20th chapter is going to be awesome!

Mr. G&W: BEEP!

Me: Huh? What are you trying to say?

Mr. G&W: BEEP!

Me: I don't (swear)ing understand you!

Mr. G&W: BEEP!

Me: Oh, well! *I walk away while KDNO comes flying in my direction* Oh, yes! Please review!

KDNO: LUCKY CANDY CAN TURN YOU INTO A WEREWOLF!

Me: Really? *I turn around* Oh, (beep).

WE'RE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE BE PATIENT.

LUCKY CANDY AND KDNO DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY'RE FROM BOWSER KINGDOM...AWESOME SERIES!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER MONTHS COMMENTS: Well, this is the end. I'm gonna upload 20th, see the comments of the only ones that still think this story is alive, then forget about anything else. And if ya see any grammatical error, don't say anything. I'm just a pup. I can't be perfect...(but I'm mostly a grammar nazi, I just have wrong tenses and some misused words.)


	20. Take that! Triple Finish! :3

(I enter.) "Hello everybody to the non-important and non-impressive Chapter 20…or should i say CHAPTERS 20 A, B, and C. That's right. I did three alternative endings. Enjoy or whatever." Turns around and walks away, but stops in his steps and turns around again. "And…DON"T MOCK MY GRAMMAR! I MOSTLY HAVE A VERY GOOD ONE, BUT ARE PEOPLE OVERLY CRITIC ABOUT THAT." Walks away.

**-INTRO-**

"So…we stuff ourselves with turkey, drink gallons of egg nog and then barf all around the mansion, expecting Master Hand to clean it?" Mario asked? "Sound good to me."

Peach was staring at the Master Hand-Christmas tree as she sighed. "Then…are we gonna revive him now?"

Fox just shook his head. "Not yet, waiting for Xmas. Besides, he was the one that trophified himself." He answered as the fox shook the present boxes waiting to hear something.

On the other side of the mansion, Link and the unnamed Pokémon Trainer talked. "Geez, I thought only Master Hand could restore us to normal. Not his retarded brother that almost dies of seizures trying to." Link commented. The trainer shrugged.

"Well, he's kinda similar. But all that crap candy we bought to the karate weirdos is useless. So I kinda shoved it up into Crazy Hand's a-"

"Ok, ok! I got it. Blargh."

"So…it's Christmas Eve. Whatcha want to do?"

"I dunno. The stages are locked, the events are too, and the Alloys are under key."

_In the Alloy Fighting Team room…_

"Heh, is kinda weird no? We're like…those smashers…but without Special Powers… heh heh…" The Green Alloy said, poking his only eye.

_Back with Link…_

"Oh, yeah. Those retards. You touch them with the pinky finger and they go flying."

…_that night…_

"WII WISH YA A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WII WISH YA A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WII WISH YA A MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Kirby sang, as every smasher was covering his or her ears.

"Eh…yes…very…um…nice, Kirby." Samus clapped.

"I don't think so…" Ike said…barfing behind a couch.

"…" Wolf uncovered his ears, showing blood on his hands. "…"

"Say, everyone! It's almost time to open our presents!!!" Sonic yelled.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Do…you have to yell like that? I mean…we already had our ears obliterated by Kirby's singing…now you?"

Sonic just sweatdropped at this.

"So…can we like…revive Master Hand now?" Toon Link said.

"Uhm…*cough*BOOTLICKER*cough*." Falco coughed.

"I think we can now…LOOK FOR SHELTER!" Dedede yelled.

"GODDAMMIT!" Everyone ran away hiding under the rug, behind the couches, over the bookcases, and as trophies.

"Heh heh heh…now…who will be the lucky guy to confront him?" Bowser asked. No one talked. "Oh, well." He took Popo and Nana. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He threw them to Master Hand who shined brightly. Before recovering himself.

"YAY! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! NOW DON'T HURT ME OR I'LL CALL SAKURAI!" He covered himself.

Popo replied him. "Well, we weren't going to hurt you!" All the smashers began to come out from their shelters.

"Really? Well…"

…

(Phoenix Wright styled window appears with options)

_**HMM…WHAT SHOULD I DO?**_

**APOLOGIZE IN A NICE WAY**

**BE A JERK AND BE AWESOME**

**APOLOGIZE IN A DRAMATIC WAY**

**…**

**Ending A – APOLOGIZE IN A NICE WAY**

"I think I owe you all an apology…" All nodded. "Yeah, I thought so. Sorry, mostly all was anger and repressed anger…*cough*ANDIWASBORED*cough* So…where's the inspector thingy?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"The Blocky Counting gave us the result months ago." Samus handed him a paper.

"Uh...uh-huh…" He read. "F. The mansion was messy…there was a cell-shaded pig running around…the inhabitants looked like monsters…there was a strong alcoholic smell…an unbodied hand…or better said, two…but, just because you all pleased Count Bleck with your collective stupidity, I'll give you a C. Signed: Bleh heh heh heh heh heh heh…BLECK!" Master Hand looked the smashers with a bored stare. "Goddammit."

"Still, Master Weirdo, you owe us an explanation. Why the random and stupid swap that looked ideated by a kid?" The hand just looked around. "…eh…I have to go!" Then he poofed away.

"Come on! I know where he is! In the Hot Springs room!" Ness exclaimed pointing to 3F.

"We have a…?"

"YES!" Toon Link said. "Let's go! That hand is going to confront all 36 of us! Now…" Suddenly, a Smash Ball floated above their heads…

(Eh…what's that thing doin' there? *reads script*That's not part of this scene! PRODUCTION! TAKE OFF THAT ARCEUSDAMN THING FROM THERE! BEFORE…)

Unfortunately, most of the characters were already drooling at the sight of the glowing ball…

…but they ignored it and continued with Master Hand. :3

…

Nah.

"It's mine! Mine! Get off! I want it!" A lot of yells and slashes were heard as they tried to break the Arceusdamn thing.

Jigglypuff gave the final blow. "=D" Then it…well…grew. "JIGGLY!"

_In the Hot Springs room…_

Master Hand was inside the water humming…as he heard a crash outside. "Huh?"

…

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?" He yelled as he saw the smashers looking at him weirdly. Eh…why do you?

The hand had a CENSORED rectangle under him.*random girl yell* "Oh, come on! What you can censure to a gigantic hand?" He took the rectangle and threw it away. "Well, anyway…why were you…" He looks up. "Oh, I thought we had a roof." Tick-tock-tick-tock…BZZT! "Wait a sec! We had! Who did this crap?" He pointed to the inexistent roof.

"…" They pushed Jigglypuff to the front. "?"

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Master Hand yelled.

"…" Jigglypuff handed him its credit card as the hand took a credit card terminal.

"Yes, yes…sign here…" The hand pointed the little screen. "So…repairing stuff…the Smash Ball you wasted…a visit to my psychiatrist…all done." He said as he returned its Master Hand Master Card. (NOT TRADEMAKED BY ME! BLAME DIANAGOHAN!!! *runs away*)"Oh, well. I can make all the money I want." He thought for a bit. "But from where came that thing?" He said as all the smashers ran to him. "Hmm…where?"

"REVENGE!!!"

**CONTINUE?**

**Ending B – BE A JERK AND BE AWESOME.**

"Yeah, well…you deserved that one!" Master Hand exclaimed. "You were jerks with each other!"

"Mmm…jerky…" Kirby said, salivating a lot.

"Anyways, you don't have the right of moaning about everything…"

Mario coughed loudly."Actually, we have." He said pulling a contract. "Here it is. The smashers have the right of complaining about whatever isn't fair." He pointed out.

"Eh…I should have noted that…CRAZY HAND! I told you don't let any loopholes or those lawy things in the (BEEP) contract! What don't you (BEEP) understand! Get it right on your (BEEP) gloved (BEEP) disembodied head!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry?" Crazy Hand said shyly, as Master Hand took him.

"SORRY? SORRY YOU WILL BE, (BEEP) USELESS HAND!" He threw it to the wall. And started wrestling with him.

"Uh…that's a bit random, no?" Marth asked.

"Whoo! Thumb wresting!" Sonic said, watching the match.

"I think someone has anger problems…" Wolf said, tauntingly…

A beaten Crazy Hand was on the floor…"You promised not to attack my weak point for massive damage!"

"And you promised not saying that clumsy quote against Sony! Even if it's funny…" He looked Crazy Hand trying to escape. "DIE!" He fired him missiles.

*pieces of debris fly around*

Master Hand sighed."Whoa. That's not going to do any good to my heart…IN THE CASE YOU ASK IF I HAVE ONE YES, I HAVE ONE! Emotionless bastards…" He turned around. "Stupid contract…now my own toys nag me…I'll be on my room…"

"It's also like…my room…" Crazy stated.

"MY ROOM!" He responded back. "Oh, and…I'll keep this up." The hand twirled a PSP in his finger. "I was kinda thinking of shoving it up Crazy Hand's a-"

"Damn Hand!" Wolf said as he tackled the hand. "Give that back!" But Master Hand evaded the attack.

"Do you want it? Catch it!" he said as Wolf jumped in the air to try to take it back. "Come on! Jump, puppy!" He looked everyone. "The rest, go to your rooms. NOW." Everyone ran upstairs, except Bowser, Peach and Mario.

"I won't. I'm waiting for a guest." Bowser said, as someone knocked the door.

"Papa!" Bowser's little offspring said. He had a suitcase with him. "And Mama's here too!"

"We already told you so; she's not your mom!" Mario told him. But Bowser sweated a bit.

"Oh, yeah? Then explain this!" Then he took out a paper sheet and handed it to Mario.

"Hmm?" He took it from the little Koopa with contempt. "Bowser Jr. …father Bowser Morton *giggles* Koopa…mother…PRINCESS PEACH?" Mario then pointed out to her. "Mamma Mia! You (BEEP) shameless (BEEP) princess of (BEEP) I saved your (BEEP) butt an (BEEP)load of times!" Mario dragged his feet upstairs. "Argh, if you're looking me, I'm in my room, cutting myself."

"Actually, is a very fun story." She said. "It all began when Bowser kidnapped me for the…" She counted with her fingers. "…29th time, I think…and he said: 'Do you want to play a game?' And I said…"

_In Master Hand's room…_

"Hmm…my "Bowser-just-screwed-up-again-and-Mario's-going-emo" sense is tingling…again…" Master Hand mumbled under his bed's pillow."

**CONTINUE?**

**Ending C – APOLOGIZE IN A DRAMATIC WAY**

"What do I have to do for having you love? Apologize and make a cake for you that reads: "Sorry, I'm a stupid magic hand! My bad." and eat dirt?" Everyone nodded. "I thought so. I'll head into the kitchen. Chocolate or strawberry?" He floated in a weak way into the kitchen as Kirby salivated a lot.

"Master Weirdo. WAIT JUST THERE." Someone said.

"Huh?" He turned around. "What do you want?"

"There's…something we want to know about this place." Fox asked. Master Hand looked around and saw every Smasher nodding. "Where's the place where you control everything here? You know…matches, security cameras, everything." He crossed his arms. "And I mean EVERYTHING."

The hand just shivered. "Eh…well…uh…I'm not supposed to show it to you…eh…The Boss may get angry…"

"The…Boss?" Zelda asked. "You mean Masashiro Sakurai?"

"Eh…yes, him." He sweatdropped. "He's practically the hand that moves the strings, ironically."

"Well, can we see?" Ness asked.

"I think so…but all of you will forgive me? Of everything I've done and will do?"

"Meh. Fifty-fifty." Luigi answered.

"Enough for me!" The hand cheered. "Over here, please." He snapped his fingers and made a Tour Guide hat appear over his…uh…head?

…

He floated to his office, and then pointed an old wardrobe. "Here." He shot a laser to the piece of furniture, making it explode in the act. There was a door behind it. Everyone got startled by this.

"Hmm, I have some questions. You're a friggin' giant magic hand. You can teleport yourself into that room. Why would you need a door?" Link asked.

"Eh…Crazy Hand goes in there too. He needs the door. I keep telling him…" He moved his fingers simulating a blabbing mouth and making a high pitched voice. "_Crazy Hand, I told you so! Don't teleport into the control room! You could end in Alaska!_ And he says _Aww! _And I say _No! Bad hand! You go to our room without dinner and special pills! _And he goes _AWW! _And I say _And you can't break the wall trying to go in too! _And he is all _DANG IT! _And I'm all _YOU USE THAT FREAKIN' DOOR OR I'LL SHOVE YOUR MEDS UP YOUR GLOVED…_" Then Master Hand saw the Smashers creeped out/grossed out/bored. "I guess I'll shut up."

"Uh…huh." Link said moving his head. "Next question, do you destroy that wardrobe everytime you use that door?"

"Eh…no. At first I wanted to make an interdimensional door like the Narnia one…but I could have copyright issues, so I just hide the door behind an actual wardrobe…that I replace everytime my brother wants to use the door…"

"Fine. Let's continue." Link said. Master Hand opened the door. They found a place filled to the top with machines and computers.

"Hmm…I swear I saw this in another fanfic…" Falco mumbled. He turned his head to Ike, who was examining everything with his sight. "Oh, well. Not the same, luckily."

"Here's the Operations Room. Here, I supervise the matches. And…all of you." He pointed a wall full of monitors. All of them were showing a part of the mansion.

"Wait a second…" Lucas pointed one of the screens. "We have a massage room?"

"Yes! We have!" The hand said. "Well, going on…"

"Wait a second! You have cameras in the showers too!" Samus yelled. "And there are spots of blood in the screens that show them!" She smacked the hand.

"Oww! I don't even have a nose! Or a…"

"Oh, shut up…Masturb…"

"WELL! Going on…" The hand pointed out. "Here's the traitor, your majesty!" He shook his…hand…and yelled. "CRAZY HAND! STOP DOING THAT!"

"I'm not doing anything, Jessica Simpson! I'm just having fun with a pair of chickens in a hot tub!" The other hand answered from far away.

"Yeah, whatever."

_In the Hot Springs Room…_

Crazy Hand was shown in a tub with two boiled chickens talking with one of them.

"What do you say, honey? Hotter? Right away!" He turned on a stove under them. He then grabbed one of the birds. "Weird….I thought you had feathers…and a beak…and life…"

_Back in the Operations Room…_

"Anyways, here's the Match Control Room." He pointed a computer with various lights. "And here's my Mic." He pointed a microphone over the computer. "Watch this out." He grabbed the Mic. "Free for all! Tourney! Grab the coins! Survival! Special Brawl!" He placed it down again. "This thingy changes my voice to an uber sexy Pat Cashman tone."

"Who's Pat Ca…" Toon Link began to say, but the hand interrupted him.

"Here! Is where I set everything, control the Fighting Alloy Team, drop the items and control the stages movement." He pointed the biggest screen.

"Ooh, what's that?" Peach pointed a small bomb shaped button on the edge of the screen.

"Yeah, that's the Erase All Data button. It deletes all our progress as Smashers and resets our lives as when we moved into the mansion. Very useful if we want to…eh…"

"You made an Erase All Data button? What's the point of that?" Bowser asked.

"Frankly…I dunno." The hand answered. As he said that, R.O.B. saw the button and approached.

"HMM. A BUTTON TO DELETE ALL THE PAST MEMORIES AND ACTS? INTERESTING." The robot lifted an arm and twirled it around the button. "SHOULD I? I SHOULDN'T?" He poked it a bit. "SHOULD I???"

"BEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch ran and pressed it.

_Smash Mansion – March 2008_

_Snake: O HAI!!! LOL! ME IS A n00b AROUND HIR! ROFLMAO!_

_Master Hand: HAI THAR! ME IS THE PWNR AROUND HIR! __IM GONNA PWN YA! LOLOLOLOL!_

_Snake: LMAONADE!_

_Please, kill me._

**CONTINUE?**

**NO**

**GAME OVER**

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**


	21. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

I use an extra chapter to inform everyone that I am remaking the whole story. Yep. Because I'm not a 12 year old anymore. Now I have special writing skills and stuff, but don't worry. I won't erase this one. I laugh everytime I see it. 


End file.
